


and when he's tired

by seungmiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung is stressed, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, NOT SAD, but no dick is harmed in the making of this, cutie babie, just finals, lapslock, literally one kiss, lmao because what else would it be?, mention of Dick, mentions of bad eating habits, mostly - Freeform, nothing about being in an actual college, rated t for curses, they roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: jisung is big stressed. minho just wants him to talk to him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	and when he's tired

**Author's Note:**

> just before you read this, I don't know of anyone reads the tags or notes, but this lil story has mentions of harmful eating habits. just about two lines in different areas and I just want to remind you of that before reading. it's not explicit, just sungie forgetting his meals.

minho doesn’t know what he expects when he hears nothing. 

nothing. complete silence and tranquil as he takes one step into the suspiciously quiet apartment. he’s expecting jisung to pop out from maybe between the cracks of his floorboards or the heat registers and try and frighten him, but when that doesn’t happen, he assumes the boy finally discovered what a nap was and how much better it felt then acting as if you ingested a liter of caffeine. 

so with that, he drops the greasy bottom of the box of pizza he’s carrying onto the table, keys and phone next to it and shuffling his socked feet into his bedroom. 

though when he gazes over to his bed and doesn’t see the familiar form of a scrawny adult boy under his covers, he’s concerned. he knows the boy’s latest class and he thinks back to the latest message on his phone that confirmed that the blond was _in fact_ coming over to study(because there’s only so much hyunjin that jisung can handle and frankly, he didn’t need to deal with his roommate as he tried to study). 

the bus ride, or even walk from jisung’s campus would’ve meant he'd arrived hours ago, long before minho and if the boy decided to leave, minho’s sure he’d get one of those, ‘sorry, went home’ texts with the annoying abundance of unnecessary hearts and kaomojis, which he most definitely did not receive. 

“...sung?” he tries, walking over to the bathroom. the door was closed and it was last remaining place he had yet to check(and the kitchen, but it was technically one room with the living room because that’s what freshly out-of-college and neck deep in college debt lee minho could afford). 

he tries the handle to realize that it was locked, he hears shuffling and curses. curses that can be made out to be a frantic jisung and to say minho is relieved is an understatement, even as he looks back and vaguely remembers seeing jisung’s usual converses chilling messily by the front door. 

“you ok?” he asks and hears jisung repeat it, not mocking him, but more like asking himself the same thing before settling on an answer. 

“yea, just needed, the uh, bathroom.” his answer is a little shaky and fading under the sound of the running faucet, but minho hears it, eyebrows furrowing. 

“you were alone though, why’d you need to lock the door?” he tries the handle again for emphasis and in a second he’s standing in front of jisung, though the shorter male seemed to be doing everything in his power to not hold minho’s gaze for over a millisecond. 

“did you not just try the handle twice instead of knocking?” he walks past the elder into the boy’s bedroom and minho follows. “don’t know about _you_ lee minho, but i like my privacy.” he adds, picking up the textbook minho failed to notice on the floor. 

“i, uh brought pizza. it’s out on the table.” he brings up as the blonde only situates himself onto the bed. the fact alone that he didn’t even bounce a little at the mention of warm pizza waiting for him, was sus enough in itself and jisung’s response only heightens his unease. 

“i’m good, min. thanks.” he's not good, minho concludes, because the fact of the matter had always remained that the younger boy never refused pizza or free food in general in his 20 years of living and breathing unless hyunjin cooked. and warm, cheesy, greasy pizza has his name all over it and how he’s not already on his second slice is baffling to minho. 

so minho climbs onto his bed, not intentionally scooting himself uncomfortably closer to jisung. in any other given situation that wasn’t as tense as this, jisung would’ve reveled in the way minho was breathing down his shoulder and maybe would’ve even said fuck schoolwork as he pulled the boy down to cuddle him. 

but the more he feels as if minho’s only feigning oblivion and is aware of how much pressure he’s placing on the younger as he shifts nearer, not letting him breathe enough to try and at least pretend to focus on his work. it's not long before jisung is pushing him away, telling him to kindly _fuck off._ to which minho isn’t even the _slightest_ offended, a grin masked down by his perfectly practiced and groomed pout. 

“you didn’t even say hi to me.” minho points out and a look of disbelief is thrown his way. sure that’s not really what the elder cares about, but it's not as if he's going to get anywhere by pounding the questions on early. 

“hi?” jisung greets him in question. “is that enough for you to stop blowing air down my neck, or do you want me to suck your dick?” 

“jisung...” because years of knowing the blonde rendered him capable to tell the difference between actual agitation and him using it as a means to hide. to hide and not acknowledge his detested feelings. so minho doesn’t plan on allowing him to push it down, progressively adding on more strain before he explodes(because an overly mad jisung, was only just a little worse than an overly happy jisung. just a little). 

“what?” and he knows the second he nearly shouted out defensively, there was no purpose in trying to drown out the repeating voices(that were unfortunately not the demon conscious in him otherwise they’d be against) urging him not to feel shame in confiding in his boyfriend and permit him access into the worst part of him. 

as adamant as jisung was in trying to keep his eyes and attention towards the heavy, thousand worded textbook in his lap, minho’s unrelenting piercing gaze was more persistent and the older fucking knew that. 

he nearly slams the textbook close. 

“whatever. what do you want?” jisung asks though he clearly knows what minho wants to pry out of him, but where was he suppose to start. does he start with how his fight with hyunjin put a damper on his mood, or how he spent the last hour crying in minho's bathroom because he couldn't manage his stress? or the fact that he cant remember the last day he actually consumed anything other than canteen of water, or some other liquid and a fucking bagel. 

"i don't know.” minho’s biting his lip, a sign that he really didn’t know. minho really thought he knew what he wanted to wrench out of him. his lips push over to one side as he thinks before opening his arms in invitation. “come here." and minho can sense the blond's internal dispute following his words, but he's not certain what for though it doesn't concern him when in the end, jisung obliges willingly, albeit with traces of what was possibly feigned hostility. 

when he's in the elder's lap, legs hanging around his waist head on minho's shoulder and arms stubbornly deciding to droop idly at his side, silently refusing to even clasp around the boy no matter how much he wanted to have him closer, but minho doesn't mind and simply continues rocking them slightly, attempting to appeal to the younger boy before barreling him down with the questions. 

eventually, jisung does get comfortable. too comfortable. completely forgetting the conversation looming over his head. until he hears minho's voice, he entirely forgets where he is and instead focuses on how many times he can get the brunette to wriggle beneath him as he lets out a breath near his ear and neck. (6. 6 times before minho pinched his back.) 

"talk to me?" he finally says, pulling jisung out of whatever world he's made for himself as some sort of mechanism and back into whatever had him crying on the disgusting and unsanitary floor in the bathroom. 

inevitable, he sighs. "you can't expect me to always be so happy, hyung." he feels minho nod, a sign that he understands that no one person can maintain the tiring energy of having to remain happy indefinitely without the option of having time to let of their own personal steam. 

"i don't expect you to stay happy, sung, but i want you to talk to me when you're not." it's jisung's turn to nod. he knows where the older is coming from in terms of jisung having a habit to hide or ignore his internal crying for some sort of comfort. there's a lot jisung needs to learn and opening up sounds the least pleasing to him. 

for a 7th time, he exhales deeply onto the brunette's neck and before minho could retaliate, thinking he was doing it on purpose–he was, kinda–, he vomits the words out. 

"i fought with hyunjin." he starts, and he finds that not looking directly at the face he's talking to, makes it easier for the words to fall out. “he wanted me to go out to eat with him and seungmin...i guess ‘cause i’ve been in that dorm room all day and he’s mad that i’ve apparently not been eating right.” he shrugs at the end, dismissing it as if it wasn’t anything or purposefully playing nonchalantly. either way, it’s not sitting well with minho. 

how long has he been like this for minho to not have noticed he wasn’t eating right? ok yea, jisung hasn’t been at his apartment since he began studying for finals and they’ve barely texted the past two weeks due to different busy lifestyles, but he’d like to think he would be able to pick up on something like that. 

“and you didn’t want..to go?” minho finishes carefully and the small movement against his shoulder was interpreted as a nod. 

he doesn’t want to reprimand jisung because the boy was his own adult. he knows how dangerously neglecting his health can affect his body and minho trusts him to make the best choices for himself. but he can’t let the conversation go and allow them to sit in silence without voicing his own concerns. 

“you know you can’t do that.” he starts softly. “hyunjin’s only worried that if you carry on with how you’re treating yourself, you’d end up sick. or worse.” jisung’s breathing is getting heavier, though minho knows it’s more from confrontation and guilt then anger. 

“i know...” he pauses to take a deeper breath. “i didn’t do it on purpose, you know. you know how finals week is, min.” 

“and you know you can’t forget to take care of yourself.” 

“I'm sorry, ok." he mumbles. jisung really did sound like a kid getting scolded and he hated that, but he didn't really have any valid excuse for the lack of proper health other than he's been so focused and scared due to the upcoming exams. 

“ok.” minho starts biting the inside of his cheek once again, slowly nodding. he’s not sure what else to add onto this that he didn’t say already and that jisung didn’t already know. 

“i’ll call hyunjin in the morning.” he mumbles against minho’s sweater. jisung didn’t think he’d have the mental capacity to achieve anything other than stuffing his face with food at the moment and he voices that, to which minho pushes him off his lap and makes the younger fetch the box of pizza slowly becoming cooler by the minute. 

ok, he hasn't explicitly stated everything to minho, but it was for another time. right now he's putting the book aside and allowing the older to coddle him. jisung babie **™**

——— 

minho once again doesn’t know what to expect when he rolls over on the dying mattress with the intention of succumbing a tired jisung to his body weight as he wheezes and groans in annoyance and mild morning confusion. 

but he doesn’t get that. 

for a brief moment, he humors the thought that he possibly suffocated jisung to death before letting the sunlight no longer penetrate his eyelids and leaving his eyes to the terrors of the sun. 

(who the fuck opened the curtains in the first place?) 

but who else would it be rather than the missing person supposed to be sprawled besides him. 

by just taking in the sun itself, minho dubs it no later than 9 and not even a functioning and healthy han jisung would ever wake up that early without assistance, leaving minho to be the one to have to get him out the door half asleep the days he slept over. he can’t imagine how he even manages without him, especially with hyunjin as his roommate. the boy couldn’t even wake up himself. 

“sung.” minho groans out, voice barely even leaving his vocal cords and instead stuck in his throat, prompting a cough from him. that’s a bust, so all minho has left to try is to actually get up and maybe look for the boy. not that he'd have to look far, the kitchen was literally less than 20 feet away and the bathroom was in his room. 

and he does so, shivering and wriggling his toes as they make contact with the floor, subjected to the fucking cold of winter because sleeping with socks was only for losers and minho rather bare with freezing his toes off than be a disappointment. 

and so he stalks for the kitchen and as he steps over the threshold into the carpeted living room he smells the familiar aroma of his own coffee grounds brewing and yeah, han jisung is full of surprises. 

since when did he even know how to use that coffee machine? minho can't even remember seeing him drink coffee with his own two eyes, but he supposes how else would jisung have the energy to push forward with his unhealthy habits. 

he sees the blond, mess of a bed hair and socked foot tapping the floor and hands following the same rhythm impatiently as he waits, presumably for the coffee machine on the counter before him to finish pouring the dark brown liquid into the decanter. 

“sungie.” he hadn’t meant for it to come out more of a whine then just a simply calling, but he could care less. in a matter of seconds, his arms are around the boy, pulling his body back and against him as he goes to rub his face along the puffiness of jisung’s cheek. “that smells good.” 

“yeah it would taste better if i could get it to fucking work right.” the younger and obviously more distressed of the two shifts around to face minho and in that time, minho squints and can see what he means as he peers around and his eyes graze the disappointment of coffee he’s attempted to make. 

the blond though is seemingly ok as he leans up and in a matter of milliseconds, his eyes flittering shut and then his lips are on minho’s. moving along his lips more as a good morning than anything beyond that. and he pulls away within a few seconds, not pressing further than their horrific morning breaths needed. 

minho’s in a daze following after, only capable of smiling dumbly down at jisung as he reciprocates it. it's been maybe 7 or 8 months since they've been together, but the fullness of the blond's cheek and the whole display but it only last a second before the brunette clears his throat and ask what in the heavens was jisung’s aim with all this. 

“it’s uh...um, why are you doing this?” the elder asks, eyes taking time to survey jisung. after getting him to finally admit how stressed he was, minho spends a moment to gather whether or not last night was truly enough for his mind be clear and his shoulders lighter. 

jisung’s own eyes are now down casted, opting to keep watch on the floor and whatever ants crawl out of their hiding space, wishing he could find cracks underneath the floorboard to crumple in awkwardness. 

“you uh, i’m–thank you.” and really, that’s all he needed to say. minho’s not a dick so he doesn’t ask, ‘for what’ for clarification. he understands, he’s been at the point where he can’t physically express himself. be it either because of frustration or not being able to convey how relieved and grateful he was. and so he only hugs jisung tighter when he drops his head on minho’s shoulder. 

“of course.” minho nods, fingers gripping tighter to the hem of jisung’s(read minho’s) graphic tee to hold him closer. jisung’s own hesitant hands gently pressing against minho’s back. 

it takes jisung three minutes, more or less, to decide he’s done with the sappy shit and pulls away from the slightly taller boy, leaving minho to take over the job of making coffee. as it brews(a naturally darker color than the water down shit jisung tried earlier), he reaches into the cupboard for two mugs. 

“you want some?” he asks, setting the mugs down next to the boys hands placed flat against the counter. when did he manage to hop up there without minho noticing, he doesn’t know or maybe didn’t care enough. 

“oh God no.” he chokes on his laugh, head thrown back. “that shit’s fucking disgusting. keep it for yourself, loser.” 

minho furrows his eyebrows. “i thought coffee was the only thing to keep you up these past few weeks.” to which the younger laughs once again, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“sugar.” he says and only gases the brunette’s confusion even more before expanding. “i’ve been living off of hot chocolate.” 

“...of course you have.”

  
———

  
“alright you dumb bitch.” hyunjin says through the phone’s speaker. “you’re not lying to make me stop worrying?” jisung had him on facetime and after the extensive string of apologies and fast paced speaking that left minho in shock of how exactly did they even fucking understand each other, hyunjin was asking his younger friend if he was at least eating right over at minho’s. 

“no, jin. i have a witness. min—min, minnie baby tell him.” jisung holds the phone up to said male’s face, grinning as minho pushed his hand back due to screen being to close for comfort and squinted. he was blind, but not like jisung could make fun of him for it, his eyes were worse. 

“yea, jinnie. he ate four slices of pizza.” minho nodded, purposeful lacking the enthusiasm almost although he was very happy and proud. jisung didn’t seem to mind his monotonous answer and just shook his head happily. “he even had cereal for breakfast.” 

“fucking better.” hyunjin sounded and looked pleased enough that jisung pulled the phone screen down to himself once again, nodding proudly himself once again. 

“you see?” 

he laughs softly. “yea, i do see, sung.” 

it gets quiet and minho observes how the blond’s only grinning down at his screen, hyunjin doing the same. it’s kinda weird and if he wasn’t, in fact, dating jisung and if hyunjin were single, he’d think something was going on. but he’s able to see it for what it is, nothing more than the love you feel for your best friend and the innate behavior and instinct to protect. either that, or hyunjin and jisung just liked staring and smiling at each other. 

“alright. take care of my baby, hyung.” hyunjin says, another laugh escaping his lips. though he’s not joking about the part to take care of youngest boy. 

“your baby?” he almost chokes on his coffee due to the absurdity. “i swear to God if you step foot in my apartment ag–“ and then the three soft beeping noises indicating the end of a call is all he hears, followed by silence. he looks over to jisung and sees him biting down his smile. 

“i love you.” jisung gives in and laugh, throwing himself on the elder. “i do.” his lips find his cheek, lingering there for a second longer than anticipated. “but that was funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and getting this far. I appreciate every single one of you. thank you oof, have an amazing year.


End file.
